A Getty Girl Yarn Fic
by Getty Girls
Summary: One-shot. A Round Robin fic done by The Getty Girls. Gio throws all of Betty's panties out, and she's forced to get new ones. But when she comes back from shopping, Gio gets a surprise he wasn't expecting.


**A/N **This fic is a collaborative yarn story (round robin story) written by The Getty Girls. We hope you enjoy!

_A__ side note:_ _We in the Getty Girl realm fully believe in safe sex practices, but for the sake of smuttiness, took a few liberties in that area._

* * *

Betty and Christina walked through the clothing section of the department store on a lazy Saturday afternoon. "I need to buy something fabulously trampy for Stuart," Christina said. "I feel so ugly being this pregnant."

Betty rolled her eyes, saying, "Christina, you are beautiful, especially when you're pregnant." They smiled at each other until Betty stopped in front of a rack of black underwear.

"Betty," Christina began to ask, "What are you doing?"

Betty feigned apathy and said quietly, "I'm buying new panties."

Christina shrugged, "Why? Need some new ones?"

Betty nodded, her face pained with embarrassment. "Yeah, I threw all of mine at Gio..."

"I really didn't throw them at him...he stole them all. He said I had to get rid of the granny stuff and pick ones that are more me. I'm not totally sure what he means, so that is why I asked you along today." Betty looked a Christina with a clueless look. "What type of underwear is he talking about?"

Christina sighed "Betty, we are going to Fredericks of Hollywood, if you can't find it there you can't find it at all."

Half an hour later, they were standing in the kinkiest store Betty had ever walked into. She felt like she had found Fey Summers' secret SECRET sex room. "Christina, what are we doing here?" she whined. "I don't think this is what Gio had in mind..."

Christina waved her away in a dismissal. "Every man has this in mind. C'mon, Betty. The man is an Italian Stallion. Give him something to neigh about!"

Betty looked at what appeared to be underwear, but there was a lace edged V in the middle of it. "Christina, what are these? Do people really spend this much money on them?"

"Oh Betty, they are crotchless panties, they make sure your man knows the door is always open!!"

"Christina, there is no way I can wear those!" Betty let out, embarrassed just to be in the store let alone wearing anything that belonged there. Betty held up a Teddy that left nothing to the imagination and started to walk out the door when something pink and fluffy caught her eye.

Betty walked over to the pinkest, fluffiest, cutest pair of kitten heels she'd ever seen.

"I want these," she told Christina.

"Pink? Really? Is the Italian Stallion really into that?" Christina asked.

"He will be if that's all I'm wearing, " Betty said in a soft tone.

Christina let out a laugh then remembered something. "I thought you needed underwear," she said.

"I do need underwear but these will do for now!" Betty exclaimed as she walked to the cash register to pay. Christina just shook her head and wonder where her shy, sweet, and innocent best friend went.

Betty hurriedly went home and gathered what she needed, which was the shoes and a raincoat. She rushed to Gio's Deli, which she knew was about to close. When he heard the bell ding, he looked up at the entrance and smiled as he saw her breathless figure smile back at him with a large bag in her hand.

"Hey, B," he said. "I'm just about to close. What are you up to?"

She gave him a coy smile and said, "You'll see after you close." She rushed to the back room of the deli and found the employee bathroom. She quickly undressed, slipped on her pink and fluffy sandals, and put on the overcoat.

About fifteen minutes later, Gio had ushered everyone from his place, curious and excited to see what Betty was up to. He went to the back and found her standing in front of him in a coat, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "What are you doing, Suarez?"

She took a deep breath and then stared seductively and brazenly into his eyes. "You tell me," she said in a low voice. Then she dropped her overcoat to the floor, revealing that she was wearing nothing but the pink, fluffy heels. "You told me to buy new panties," she said, "but I thought this was a better idea."

He looked her up and down for a brief moment before he charged her. "Hells yeah it was," he growled. "Never listen to me again!" He grabbed her, spinning them playfully as she laughed freely.

Betty leaned in and kissed Gio's lips as Gio's hands ran down her back and cupped her butt. Betty wrapped her legs around Gio's waist so Gio could carry her to the counter in the front of the sandwich shop. He placed Betty on the counter as he leaned in and nibbled on her neck. "Wow, that feels good, Gio," Betty let out barely in a whisper.

"You're wearing far too many clothes," Betty told Gio with a devilish smile, untying his apron and pulling it over his head. He tried to resume kissing her neck, but she pulled away to swiftly remove his shirt.

"Better?" he asked.

"Not quite," she told him, reaching for his belt buckle.

Her hands froze just above the buckle as she looked into his eyes. "Gio," she said in a terse tone. "Why are we in the front of the deli when I'm naked?"

It was his turn to grin wildly. He said, "C'mon! You can't be the only one that decides to do something crazy here." He kissed her on the neck, leaving a love bite. "Haven't you ever wanted to have sex in a public place?"

Her eyes drifted back to his hips. A smile slid over her face. "Not until I met you!" She unfastened the belt as fast as she could, ripping it from it's loops.

After Betty ripped his belt off she worked on the button of his pants. Gio pants shimmed down his legs leaving him in his boxers. Betty leaned forward and kissed his broad shoulder as Gio's thumbs ran over her nipples.

Betty kissed her way from his shoulder up to his neck, hesitating at the sensitive spot just below his ear. While one hand caressed his chest, the other snuck up to his hair. She wrapped her fingers around a good chunk, and give a playful yank, while simultaneously licking the spot below his ear. He shivered with delight and his grasp on her tightened

"I'm liking these new pink heels, B," he panted, his hands cupping her breasts as he lightly licked the curve of her bottom lip. "You've become a hellcat," he said.

Still sitting on the counter, she wrapped her naked legs around Gio's bare waist. "You have no idea, G," she purred as her body rolled into his, her back arching and his nose coming tantalizingly close to the curve of her breast. He ran his hands down her smooth legs and then up again. When she bent down to flick his nipple, he grunted uncontrollably. His hand flew down to meet her center and he delighted in the fact that it was hot and wet. He stared into her brown eyes as he dipped two of his fingers inside of her, watching her eyes close and listening to her breathing become choppy. He delighted in watching her like this, watch her make love. With the pad of his thumb, he rubbed that budded crest that waited for him. And her head thrashed back and her legs squeezed tighter around him. She gripped his shoulders tighter, her nails digging into him as she called out.

As Betty came back down from her high, her hands ran down Gio's chest all the way to the sprinkle of hair around his belly button, down to the elastic of his boxers. Her hand disappeared into the hem as her fingers danced along his erection. Gio hissed as Betty's nails ran along the length of his arousal before she grabbed it in her hands. "Holy Crap that feels good." Gio said through clenched teeth as he gripped her thighs.

Gio groaned as Betty stroked him. When he felt he couldn't take it any longer, Gio grabbed her wrist to pull her hand away. "I want you, Betty," he growled before gently licking the shell of her ear. "Now" he whispered, his breath cooling where he had just licked. Betty shivered as a fresh wave of desire coursed through her. She reached down and swiftly removed the remaining article of clothing standing between her and a naked Gio.

He grabbed both sides of her ribs and eased her off of the counter. He pushed her up against the nearest free wall, his body rubbing against hers from the momentum. He put his hands on either side of her head and kissed her deeply, his tongue moving in and out of her mouth, teasing her with what was to come. Her hands slid down to his bottom and pushed him closer to her. Then she slid one hand from his stomach up to his chest slowly, finally making circles with the tip of her finger. He grabbed her left leg and propped it on his hip as he took his other hand and guided himself into her.

Betty and Gio both let out a groan as Gio entered her velvet heat. Betty wrapped both her legs around Gio's waist as he moved in nice slow pace against the wall. Betty gripped his shoulders as his hips grinded into hers.

He kept the pace steady, driving into her with an unrivaled intensity. He was watching her expressive face and trying to gauge the amount of pleasure she was getting from this position. Her face was telling him that she was almost there, but not quite. He didn't want to end it so soon. He withdrew amid her protest. "Gio, why did you...?"

Giving her a devilish look, he turned her around and guided one of her feet onto the foot rung of the barstool. She gave him a wicked smile and moaned as he entered her from behind. In this position he could drive much deeper and harder. She braced herself against the wall and let him do his worst. Returning the favor, he wrapped a section of her hair around his fist and pulled her head back towards him as he kissed the skin on her upper back and neck. His hand snaked around the front and rubbed her most intimate spot as he drove further into her. Betty's legs started burning as she found herself pressing more into his erection to feel him deeper inside of her. She could feel her orgasm building as his fingers worked at her and he pumped faster and harder from behind. "Oh, God, Gio!" she called.

Hearing her cry his name like that raised his desire level by tenfold. He adjusted his stance a little to accommodate for his legs which were now starting to burn, but there was no way he was turning in early. He fervently wished he had more hands as he was forced to let go of her hair in order to grasp her waist for leverage. She was starting to get tired, he could tell, but all signs were telling him she was in for the long haul too. He moved his fingers faster and lighter, adjusting to the new rhythm. When she started convulsing he drove into her as deep as he possibly could. She arched her back and cried out, a sound that was like music to his ears.

Betty trembled and repeated Gio's name over and over as she found her release. The sound of her coming undone was driving him further over the edge. He reached down to bite the back of her shoulder. His pace became quicker and more frenzied as he listened to Betty pant, coming down from her orgasm. Feeling himself loosing control, he briefly opened his eyes and spotted the pink, fluffy shoes on Betty's feet. He let out a long groan, feeling himself slip away.

Gio couldn't hold out any longer. He ignored the burning in his legs. He gave one final thrust, pushing him over the edge to follow Betty's orgasm. His muscles contracted convulsively, and he was so exhausted, blinded by love and desire, that he forgot to withdraw before he came, since they hadn't bothered with a condom. He was breathing hard and holding onto Betty tightly, as if unwilling to let go. She had her hands, face and breasts pressed up against the cool wall of the deli to steady her as her breathing returned to normal.

"Gio. You forgot to..." she tried to say weakly, with no real conviction.

"Yeah, I know," he said, as his breath was still coming in pants. "Do me a favor and don't wear those shoes again until you want kids, ok? Cuz I can't control myself." Betty laughed a little, and made a small murmur of assent. She privately thought these shoes were going to be pulled out at every opportunity...


End file.
